


Three Sentence Fics

by thewiggins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Greek and Roman Mythology, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Iliad - Homer, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Family Reunions, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Memory Palace, Pining, Poetry, Reunions, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: A collection of fics and poems written for the Three Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth.





	1. I Never Lied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts), [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts), [Last_Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/gifts).



> 1\. Odysseus/Penelope  
> 2\. Cassandra/Apollo  
> 3\. Pearl  
> 4\. Buffy/Spike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Betony. Greek Mythology, Odysseus/Penelope, _"I've never lied. Not to you."_

I never lied, not to you.

I wished that I could tell you,

that my return would be swift

as a Zephyr dancing

across the Adreatic.

 

But trouble is my name,

and my fate,

and troubles have kept me

too long from your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odysseus' name literally does mean trouble.
> 
> Also, I'm far from convinced that he never lied to Penelope. Odysseus seems like the kind of guy to lie to anyone given half a reason. But, hey, poetic license.


	2. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ViaLethe who wanted Cassandra & Apollo, _I'll be a thorn in your side til you die/I'll be a thorn in your side for always_  
>  Warning: This one is dark and includes poetically worded references to rape and violence, all sadly canonical to the Cassandra myth.

Cursed

for refusing

to take you into myself,

you filled me instead

with images of fire and blood

of friends opened like fish

and of my body

used as a whetstone

to sharpen

a soldier's blunt blade.

 

You stole my voice, dressed me

in the rags of madness –

but for you, oh god

who craves adulation,

I will carry my curse

to Elysian Fields or to Syx,

I will be the thorn in your side.

 

Always.


	3. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For last_haven. Steven Universe, any, _reunions_  
>  Note: Um, this is intended to take place during the episode "Steven the Sword Fighter". I haven't watched the show in a while and am not caught up, so I apologize if anything here doesn't ring true to canon.

Losing her form is like taking in a gasping breath that Pearl cannot release as she floats down, training ground gone, moving through cool blue waters. Her feet touch the ocean floor and she walks softly through the ruined nursery, surrounded by ghostly sisters who smile at her and grab her hands, pulling her into the gracefully uncomplicated dance of the pearls who have not yet been broken by servitude.

She dances with them and lets time and her ideas of self spool away into the water… and then pulls free to return to those she can still help.


	4. To Kill a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike tells Buffy his theory on demons and slayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon. any fandom, any, _To kill a demon is to devour it._

"Don't you ever wonder why your power keeps growing?

The vamps just keep coming and you keep on slaying — but with each one of our number that you take out, you soak in just a little of that power, of that darkness. To kill a demon is to devour it: each vampire you slay is bringing you just that little bit closer to me.”


End file.
